originalcharatersfandomcom-20200213-history
Sailor Pyro
Friends: Amy, (http://originalcharaters.wikia.com/wiki/Sailor_Amat), Christy, (http://originalcharaters.wikia.com/wiki/Sailor_Chrono), Aquiasha, (http://originalcharaters.wikia.com/wiki/Sailor_Aqua), Tristen, Sarah, and Whitney How she gets along with each character/ how the met Amy only met Paige because she decided to spy on her. Paige got a little hot-headed and ended up burning the entire Place to the ground. Paige often gets highly annoyed with Amy, which leads to several scoldings to Amy a day, and several mini headaches in one day, normally leading to her taking a lot of Ibuprofen. Paige only met Christy because of a detention that she got. This caused her to get off to a bad start in their soon to be friendship. Paige was already upset about having to pay for more school property, so she took her anger out on Christy. (This part is left out in Christy's page). They get along decently but can get in arguments which normally end in them fighting, and then that ending in a tie, so they have an on going war for who is the better fighter. Paige met Aquiasha while in the second day of her week long detention, and they soon would find out that they would have to be working together, to protect the city, rather than by themselves like they had been, well with the exception that Aquiasha was working with Amy and Christy as it was. She gets along fairly well with her, because it helps her bring her grades up for her stepparents that live all the way in China. Paige never knew that Tristen existed until she joined Amy, Christy, and Aquiasha in protecting the city, for the rest of their lives. So in reality there isn't much to tell about how they met, though let's just say that half the time Paige would like to beat some street sense into her. Paige often would like to put Tristen in the ground that she cares so much for. "Well at least Little miss 'I have to be one with the Earth' will be at home." Paige says, trying to argue with the editor of this page. Sarah, and Paige met in a small detention that they had, they worked together on trashing all the bathrooms once. This lead to a series of ways to have people call them the, "Trouble Twins". The two don't enjoy this but they often get over it, and end up pranking Whitney by the end of every day. So in other words they get along like they would be the perfect set of twins, though Sarah has a twin as it is, Whitney. Paige only met Whitney because Sarah introduced her to her. They don't get along well, and let's just say, Whitney may get slaughtered by Paige. That is if the other girls would allow her to. Backstory Paige, while she was little, lost her parents to a fire, she wasn't even touched by the fire, in which every authority was surprised by. For Paige, it was an everyday thing, but for everyone else, it was, odd. She was often, after that, looked at as a monster. So she moved to a town other than Tokyo. She knows a little bit of Japanese, but she also has her own language that she speaks in. She has learned to trust no one until you actually know them, other wise everyone is a back stabbing traitor. She doesn't take kindly to people betraying her, so when someone does, it doesn't end pretty. Category:Magic Category:Female Category:Fan Character